


let me know who i am

by rptlotp



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rptlotp/pseuds/rptlotp
Summary: On the way home from school, Makio stumbles into someone he never truly expected to see.
Relationships: Mizushima Saki/Uzuki Makio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	let me know who i am

**Author's Note:**

> first sakimaki fic! >< i'm still very new to these characters, so any comments on characterization is much appreciated~ it's short because i wrote it all in one day, but i hope you enjoy nonetheless :)
> 
> note: in my mind saki is nonbinary (hence the tag) but he/him pronouns are used throughout. apologies if this bothers anyone!
> 
> title taken from the lyrics of "persona" from the hana-doll* project

It was a bright Thursday afternoon. Birds happily chirped their song in the warm air, reflecting Makio's mood as he headed home from school. He was quietly humming to himself a short melody—Café Parade's latest tune. It was sure to be a hit, what with the newest choreography they had all thought up together. He could picture it in his head right then and there, the five of them twirling and—

"Oh!"

"I'm very sorry!" Makio began to gush profusely, bowing his head to the person he had accidentally bumped into. "I didn't mean—" But his words cut out and his throat went dry as he caught a glimpse of the other person's eyes.

Said person was of average stature, slightly shorter than Makio himself. He had short brown hair that was slightly spiky and that covered most of his forehead. Generally speaking, he was an average-looking boy, and one that didn't necessarily stand out amongst a crowd. However, those piercing seagreen eyes...

"...Saki-chan?"

The other person's eyes widened, then, and Makio knew he had been right. There was no way he could mistake that beautiful shade of green. However, almost an instant later, the person with Saki's eyes turned and fled.

"Wait!" Makio called, extending a hand out towards the empty air, but he was long gone.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to slow down and think. His mind was running at a million miles an hour, filled with thoughts and questions, but he didn't need to prioritize his own feelings right now. If the person he had just run into was the Saki he knew—and he was sure that it was—this would certainly take more of a toll on Saki than himself. Saki, who worked so hard to keep his idol life and private life separate, and now Makio had gone and jumbled it all up. It had been an accident, but still. First and foremost, he deserved an apology.

_To: Saki-chan_ 🎀

_Is everything ok? I'm so sorry, that never should have happened... ;_; Do you want to meet up at 17:00? The usual place? ( ´ ▽ ` )_

Those three dots appeared under Saki's contact name, signaling that he was typing, and Makio held his breath. What felt like minutes passed with no response, and he began to worry slightly. Had he messed everything up? Would Saki refuse to talk to him again? It would be understandable, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be sad about it. Just then, his phone dinged with a new notification.

_1 New Message_

_From: Saki-chan 🎀_

_okay_

* * *

It was 16:58. Makio hesitantly approached their usual meeting spot—the bench beside a water fountain, just outside of both an accessory store and assorted sweets stores that they frequented. As he rounded the corner, he could see a small pigtailed figure sitting on the bench, legs crossed. Makio breathed a sigh of relief. So he had come.

Makio sidled up to the bench and sat beside Saki, who was looking at his hands in his lap.

"Hey," Makio started awkwardly. Saki didn't look up.

He opened his mouth to speak more—to say what? to apologize? he wasn't even sure himself—but Saki cut him off.

"You don't have to be sorry, Roll," Saki said softly. "I figured it would happen eventually. That you would have to see that side of me." At this, Saki finally turned to face Makio and gave him a small smile. It didn't reach his eyes. Makio's heart sank.

"It's okay if you view me differently now... after seeing _that_ me. After all, my 'idol' self is just a persona... Who I am underneath... my true self... it's different."

Now Makio was truly starting to worry. This didn't sound like the Saki he knew at all. His Saki was confident, bright, bubbly... As Saki continued to talk, Makio made up his mind. He had to say something. He shook his head firmly and resolutely once Saki finished speaking. 

"Saki-chan... Listen to me?" It was a question, a hesitant one, but Saki nodded mutely. Feeling emboldened, Makio grasped Saki's hands with his own and spoke directly to those green eyes.

"It doesn't matter to me who I accidentally bumped into out there. I know that the true Saki-chan is the one I'm talking to right now. The true Saki-chan who is cute on the outside and strong at heart, the Saki-chan who never fails to make the environment brighter and happier with his presence, the Saki-chan who I met in the rain that fateful day... the Saki-chan who I fell in love with."

At this newest confession, Makio gulped. His heart was now beating so rapidly in his chest that Saki could probably feel it through his hands. For a moment, Saki was silent, and Makio wondered if he had messed things up after all.

Then, Saki broke into a real, true smile, one with his eyes closed. One that caused even his surroundings to shine brighter.

"Wow... You really sounded like a real prince there, Roll~! It was super-duper papi-charming... and I guess you could say you won my heart over, too."

Makio let out a shaky laugh, heart still pounding at breakneck speed. He gently disentangled his hands from Saki's, only to place one at his cheek.

"May I?"

Saki giggled, legs swinging happily on the bench. "You may."

They kissed, there, the sounds of the water fountain behind them reminiscent of their first ever meeting, and in front, the sweets and accessory stores a sign of what was to come.


End file.
